Addison Swindled By Mark & Hospital Orphan Fund
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Addison handles the money for the orphanage as treasurer. She has made a bad investment and she must see Mark and so she goes to a unique party for a skirt up panty-clad spanking, so she can confront her ex-lover. Please read and review. Don't like,Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Leveraging Her Panties While In The Red!

Chapter One

The world of high finance centers around the Seattle Skyline is dominated by the gleaming Bank of America Building that towers over its nearby neighbor the JP Morgan Chase Building. Seattle, a center of commerce for The Northeast Area, but for one female doctor she had found it also had its share of get rich, quick buck artist ready to swoop down and convince hapless good people to make unwise financial investments.

This was the case with thirty three year old doctor of Seattle's most personable hospital. Derek sat down with her in a pub and listened to her sad story. The attractive shoulder length brown haired woman named Addison displayed a face's face lacking of the spirit of the season. It was an expression of trouble that had her squirming in her seat.

"What's wrong Addison?" Derek looked concerned as he could tell she was feeling angst.

"Derek, I have been very foolish, I'm afraid a naughty bottie." Addison said eyes downcast.

"What do you mean Addison? What have you gone and done?"

"It all started when we got the Seattle's Best Coffee Money about a year ago."

"Yes, I remember I advised you to put it in municipal bonds, due to the risk of the market." Derek answered.

"Well, here's the thing I was at a Seattle Seahawks Game sitting in one of the suites and the guy who owned the suite got to talking to me."

"Addison, I care greatly about you, but I have a meeting in an hour in Seattle Commons."

"Okay, Okay", trying to stir up her courage. I have been a naughty bottie." This man from Knight Capital convinced me after a visit to his sixtieth story suite of offices in the Hancock Building. It looked, so legate and he had me call actual people who had doubled their money with him in less than a year.

"Well it is good thing you couldn't give this charlatan in the gleaming building a cent, because your Hospital's Board is made up of some of the finest successful financial minds in Seattle.

"As I was saying Derek, swallowing hard I was quite the naughty bottie. I invested all of the Gillette Money $400,000 with this man and his Knight Capital."

"How, Addison are you telling me your board approved this investment?"

Addison's shoulders slumped and looked directly into Derek's eyes.

"I didn't do it for myself; it was to renovate the dorm the treasurer for the orphanage said."

"But, how Addison you can not authorize an investment over a couple thousand dollars?"

Addison with a tremor in her voice, "I took the funds out of the Orphanage Budget and did not buy the municipal bonds with Gillette Donation.

"Damn, Addison that was not smart and was very irresponsible."

"I know like I said I feel like a little girl who got her hand caught in the cookie jar."

Derek looked at his watch. "Addison I have got to go give me your file on Knight Capital and for Amelia's sake I will look into your naughty debacle.

Addison's face lit up bright red embarrassed she had been swindled and her tush cooked.

She handed over a folder and Derek noted to himself it was on the thin size.

"He said he already had the bank loans approved and this was just bridge money with absolutely no risk to start a luxury brand outlet mall right off the interstate outside Seattle."

"No, Addison say you didn't invest in the stadium revitalization!"

"Yes, I did. He promised I would double our money in 8 months and my original $400,000 would remain in escrow."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"His name is Mark. Come to think of it there was something I saw. I remember because it was a logo outlined in red, that was round and looked like the intersection of two cheeks. It said Red Moon."

"Okay Addison I will get our team to research this guy and find out what this Red Moon logo you described seeing means."

"When the board finds out about this at our January meeting they will boil my tush!"

"Sit tight," Derek nodded and left the pub with the folder that contained the information for what he had just decided was their newest client.

Adele thought to herself, Oh spank me hard! She almost wished he would, she felt so guilty for losing the Hospital's money. What was Red Moon, oh how she wanted to confront her swindler?

When Addison got back to her office she researched Red Moon and discovered it was a spanking club, quite legitimate and they were having a party at The Sheraton Centre Tower this coming evening.

Mark the stockbroker, SOB would be there, so she decided to attend. She signed up on line and paid the $50 cover charge. The Red Moon suggested female attire of short skirts and full cut panties for the party. It was a spanking party, but she did take comfort in the rules, that no panties could be lowered in the Amazon Ballroom.

She had made up her mind she was going to confront Mark as he told her to call him and she couldn't get past his guards in the dome topped, JP Morgan Chase Building.

Addison could be head- strung and she knew she should not go alone, but who the hell could she take to a spanking club party! Now for wardrobe she had a khaki skirt that was quite short, which she could wear with her full cut panties and navy knee socks.

That night in her apartment she had a cheese soufflé for dinner with asparagus tips and two glasses of merlot to settle her nerves. She undressed and redressed putting on one of the few full cut panties in her drawer, which as she tugged them over her bottom were a tad tight, then put on her short khaki skirt, which she had not worn in a year or two Gee she thought I would not be found dead in such a juvenile fantasy outfit. She would have to wear her long lime green coat in the taxi and the hotel.

Adele as she had been known at the college had been gathering intelligence on Mark, Knight Capital and Red Moon as the person on duty at the loft. Derek was out at dinner with Meredith high atop the twinkling lights of the city. Amelia and her boyfriend were out taking in the new movie, Men in Black 3 at the movie theatre around the corner from the loft.

The phone rang and Alec picked it up. It was Addison calling for Derek. He told her Derek was out for the night. She left a cryptic message.

"Tell Derek thank you for his offer to help, I am sorry, but I got my naughty bottie into this and I am going to get myself out of it!" Addison hung up her cell phone as she entered and walked across the marble lobby of the Sheraton Centre to the bank of elevators. As she stepped into the elevator and realized she really was going to confront Mark Patrick in front of his friends at the Red Moon Party, her stomach dropped.

Outside the room there was a table where she signed in, took a name tag and a contract.

She was told to fill it out and give back to the lady inside. She read the paper it was a waiver for the spanking party. Oh, well, she wasn't going to be there that long. Sheesh this was a quite a fix she had gotten her naughty bottie in!

She signed the paper, put on the name tag and entered the ballroom. She immediately heard crack-crack-crack sounds from across the room. The sounds of a spanking being given and there was a line of women dressed in short skirts and knee socks. Addison took off her long green coat and gave it to the check girl.

Now looking every bit the party goer in her very short khaki skirt and navy blue knee socks asked. "I need to see Mark."

"That's him over by the window where the naughty ladies are standing in line."

That's why she couldn't see him. He was sitting down spanking each of the proffered bottoms. Addison spun around causing her skirt to fly up momentarily giving a quick glimpse of her panty clad bottom.

"Just a minute you can't go over there,"

"I know him and I need to talk with him."

"I am sorry that won't be possible ma'am, should I get security your name is not on his list.

Adele thinking fast on her feet said, "I'm here for a spanking we met on Spanks Online."

She had run across the site when she was goggling Red Moon.

"Oh that's different hand me your signed spanking waiver and go get in line young lady."

Addison walked over and got in line and for the first time since her early teen years at home as she was looking forward where she could see a woman with her khaki skirt up, being spanked over the lap of a man and it was that smug Mark. There were three in front of her, so she had time to steady herself and think about what she was going to say to Mark. The spanker was turned away, so as long as she didn't look directly in front of her the man who had conned her would not see her. He had his back to the line of schoolgirl looking women to be spanked. Busy pounding panty bottoms would be none the wiser until she could confront him.

Her cell phone had rung and she answered it. "Hello"

"Addison its Derek where are you? Alec mentioned Red Moon Is that spanking I hear?"

"Derek calm down I am at Red Moon confronting the bastard who stole my money."

"Your at a spanking party, Addie, said the only women there are those agreeing to be spanked."

"Derek I have got to confront him and this is my opportunity."

"Get the hell out of there now. Go down to the lobby I will meet you with Meredith there."

"I'm staying, I'm going to confront him and shame him into giving me my original investment."

"Did they have you sign a spanking waiver holding them harmless?"

"Yes, I had to sign it and wear this schoolgirl outfit to get to him!"

"You silly girl he can spank you and you can't do freaking nothing about it."

"My naughty bottie got me into this. Good Bye Derek I am handling it." Addison hung up.

The line went dead. Come on Meredith we got a Lucy on our hands.

Lucy was a nick for a childish acting woman who impulsively and possibly endangered themselves.

Since they had been talking the short panty spankings Mark was giving had the ladies legs kicking mewing and whimpering to beat the band.

Then the moment arrived as Mark grabbed her arm and propelled a stunned Addison over his lap. Before she could catch her breath she felt her short tan khaki skirt up and felt the cool air of the room on white panty clad bottom. She was very thankful for the panties full coverage on her bottom now.

"Didn't take you for a young lady who felt she needed a spanking, Addison."

"No I don't desire a spanking I came here to expose you."

"Well it looks like you are the one exposed.

Addison yelled loudly, "This man is a con artist. He stole Orphan's Money."

Spank! Spank** Pop!** Spank! **Spank**, Crack, Whack **Spank!**

"This man steals from children!" Unfortunately other spankings in the room drowned out her words.

**Spank!** Crack, **Whack**, Splat!, **Pop!** Spank! **Spank**, Crack, Whack **Spank!**

Half way through the spanking she was surprised she wasn't cry, but there was a definite cumulative burning effect growing in her bottom.

**Pop!** Spank! **Spank**, Crack, Whack **Spank!**

"Nobody can hear you Addison your money is gone. The banks backed out after Tarp."

**Spank!** Crack, **Whack**, Splat! **Pop!** Spank! **Spank**, Crack, Whack **Spank!**

Just as she thought the fairly hard spanks all over her tightly stretched white cotton panties would never end it was over. There was even red on her lower bottom cheeks where her panties had ridden up during her spanking.

Mark informed Addison since this was her first spanking he had not made her spanking a discipline spanking. He further told her she had a nice glowing red bottom shining through her panties.

Well to her it hurt a plenty and she knew her bottom was bright red just like it was back in Carolina in her early teens.

Addison quickly got off his lap causing her skirt to lower itself over her burning bottom.

He got up taking a break from the spanking line and talked to Addison.

"I think it is time for you to go escorting her out, getting her green long coat and putting it on for her. Tears in her eyes not so much from the pain of the spanking, instead a reaction to the guilt she felt for getting her naughty bottie in this predicament in the first place. Pushed out a side door sore bum and all she headed for the elevator.

When she got down to the lobby Derek hugged her and along with Meredith took her back to her apartment. Addison was inconsolable crying as arrived at her apartment and invited Derek and Meredith inside. She took of her coat before it dawned on her the embarrassing schoolgirl outfit she was wearing. Derek and Meredith looked at each other but as a matter of discretion did not mention the juvenile looking outfit.

Addison motioned them to sit down on the couch and she sat in a matching arm chair.

"Yeouch", she winced and popped up from her chair rubbing her bottom.

"Derek will excuse us ladies; I have some aloe cold cream in my purse that will cool that bottom down."

Addison nodded and motioned for Meredith to come with her into the bedroom.

He really wanted to know what had transpired at The Red Moon Party.

All he knew for sure is that Addison had gotten two red moons for her Lucy Stunt.

He was confident Meredith would get the pertinent facts in a less embarrassing way.

Meredith had Addison lay on the bed and watched as she carefully pulled down her white panty clad bottom, which glowed a rich red even through her panties.

"In a way Meredith I felt like I deserved to feel a spanking on my naughty bottom."

Meredith chose to ignore Addison's confession.

Carefully Addison reached back and pulled her panties off her bottom and Meredith loving rubbed in the cool aloe cream into her bottom that was hot to the touch.

"My mom spanked me on my panties into my early teens. It was rare, but when she did I always felt better after paying for her mistake."

All done she whispered to Addison get a nice sleep sweetie and know we are going to going to come up with a plan to get the orphan's money back."

Derek and Meredith left Addison's apartment determined to right this wrong!

"How is she Meredith?"

"Well she has a bright red ass that is quite sore. I imagine she will be sleeping on her tummy. She said she was spanked by her mom in her early teens and she always felt better after paying for her mistake.

"Damn Lucy Stunt."

She mentioned to me in a way she thought she deserved a spanking on her naughty bottie.

Derek smiled as he looked at Addison's bottom. "Well this was going to be a fine evening of red hot loving after he tended to Addison's soon to be redder hot bottom!"

End of Chapter One:


	2. Chapter 2

Addison Swindled By Mark & Hospital Orphan Fund

All disclaimers located in Chapter One.

Chapter Two

Derek was enjoying the view from behind as he watched Addison swing her tight plaid skirted ass. Actually it was a custom made purple plaid schoolgirl skirt he was watching wiggle down the hallway of the orphanage. His Addison definitely still had one of the best ass's he had ever seen.

Dressed as a schoolgirl noticed its vivid red color and whispered comments to their neighbors. Meanwhile, Addison looked back anxiously her identity concealed by the rubber Hillary Clinton mask swept her long brown hair out of her red congested face and glanced

"You want students to hear you scream, see you're bare red ass paddled through the classroom picture window.

Derek was turned on as he admired her shapely ass & how the light skirt hung off it. In fact, the outline of the panties could clearly be seen through the thin skirt.

Addison wore a purple plaid skirt visible panty line and embossment of her panties, which merited a harder spanking.

Ms. Addison looked back over her shoulder as she awaited the beginning of her dreaded spanking.

Ms. Addison: "Please don't spank me sir, it will hurt too much." She said in a respectful voice.

"We don't want our schoolgirl's showing they're panty lines."

This immodest unladylike display of her pert eighteen year old bottom and even the delineated butt cheeks as her brief panties were a size to small for her grown bottom and the flesh oozing out from below the panty elastic seam. Bending over in the required position caused her short plaid purple skirt to tighten across the seat of her upturned bottom.

The sunlight through the classroom outside windows danced across the tight bottom seat of Addison's thin, see through view of her brief style pale purple panties and delineated butt cheeks.

Addison's white-pinkish bare bottom flesh seen through the tightly stretched tightening her skirt and panties showing of the thirty year old lady doc's bottom.

"You know Ms. Addison you should really learn how to skirt properly, instead of flaunting your pantied bottom around school.

Ms. Addison leaned further over the table to find a more comfortable position; her purple skirt rode up her ass showing her soft white upper thighs. Her skirt pulled up her proffered white bare ass seen through the sheer panties.

WHAP! CRACK! SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! WHACK!

Derek settled into a steady rhythm moving up and down one butt cheek and then down the other. Occasionally he would land a hard spank across both bottom cheeks at once. This caused the air bubble in her stomach to grow as each spank she received fanned the flames higher and hotter in her behind.

Addison was bent over cute teen bottom could feel her cheeks getting hotter and redder with each spank. It felt as if her ass was on fire! She was rapidly losing control of her body. Her fingers turned white from holding the far edge of the table as she fought to overcome the intense pain in her bottom. He legs were twitching and drumming on the floor as if they had a mind of their own. Addison's legs spread involuntarily; her lover aimed a hard swat up between her now trembling thighs. The heel of his hand hit her tender butt hole.

CRACK!

The unexpected shock wave across her most private hole was too much for the girl camper as the air bubbles escaped from her tummy causing a high pitched feminine fart out of her tightly clenched bottom, causing Addison to blush bright red in shame and humiliation. Ms. Addison knew there was nothing she could do, but accept the pain of her continuing and the strong stink of her humiliation from her farting during her spanking.

The muscles in her legs and bottom tensed as the stinging and heat from her hard spanking overtook her senses. Suddenly, the spanking stopped and his strong hand was removed from her fiery red ass cheeks easily seen glowing through her almost transparent panties.

"Oh no let this over I am burning up back there. Stop this instant you brute." "You must stop spanking me now! Derek please stop!"

Addison cried out in the silence of the classroom.

Her boss and camp owner went out on the front porch and returned to his office shutting the front door. In his right hand he now held a wooden paddle he intended to use as a paddle to spank her further. Addison gasped in horror as her punisher slowly turned the wooden paddle in his hand so she could get a good look at it.

Addison had never been spanked with a paddle before. Her mother had threatened to use a belt on her once, but she never did follow through on the threat when she was growing up, but never had followed through. She instinctively knew the wooden paddle would cause her more pain than any hand spanking she had ever received in her life. Plus why did he let the schoolgirls watch through the glass? She would have bigger worries soon as her butt was about to get fried.

Derek stepped to her side lightly touched the wooden paddle to her panty-clad bottom, unknown to. Addison he was measuring his swing to maximize the effectiveness of his paddle swat. Then, without warning, he brought the wooden paddle crashing down on her lightly protected ass.

SMACK!

CRACK!

The two swats landed in rapid succession on each butt cheek. Pain and burn blazing anew like a campfire shot through her bottom. Bright lights flashed behind her tightly shut eyes. It took. Addison several seconds to realize the strange sounds filling the classroom were her cries of pain and anguish.

CRACK!

WHACK!

Two more burning swats of the paddle made of wood fell on her tender ass. This time, he had pulled the paddle back behind his shoulder and he could see the fiery red dots where the red had bit into her still baby fat supple bottom cheeks.

Ms. Addison cries were muffled by a pillow she now held to her face, but her pain was just as intense, if not worse then the first two swats.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Two more spanks with the paddle kissed the wood deep into her red butt flesh, sending bolts of stinging pain up her spine straight to her brain. She shook her black shoulder length hair and wiggled her bottom in her thin skirt and panties, while spreading her legs wide in a futile attempt to relieve her suffering.

CRACK!

WHACK!

Her entire body began to tremble as the paddle bit into her battered flesh as the swats continued to fall. Addison's ass became a deep purple in color as her bruises began to grow. Several large red blisters began to form as the male councilor lost count of the number of paddle swats as they continued to rain down on her upturned ass nonstop.

PLAPP!

SPLAT!

Two dastardly targeted paddle swats landed squarely on her twitching bottom hole. That was more than the thirty year old could take and she began farting!

"FART", F-FRAPP"

Addison's stomach cramped with air from her convulsing tummy as long strong loud farts sounded her surrender to the paddle in its current cherry red and purple bottom easily seen by Derek and the girls watching through the picture window cackled with laughs loud enough for Addie to hear them. Her thin, white lacy panties were basically see through and a burnished bright red with purple bruises highlighted her attractive, round shapely butt cheeks. The lady doc continued to softly cry knowing sitting would be a chore and her swollen butt would be especially sore while she sat uncomfortably on it during the orphanage board meeting.

Addison stood and smoothed her purple plaid schoolgirl skirt just like the other girl's wore at the orphanage. She reached back and grabbed the hem and pulled the skirt over her cherry red cheeks seen through her thin panties. Her face was dripping with tears from the blistering heat in her rear. Her attempt not to cry had failed miserably in front of the impressionable teen girls.

It was a big girl that the school's high school girl's had seen wail. Addison's attractive spank spot was a blazing bright red shining through her diaphanous panties with blisters across her suffering flaming bottom.

The schoolgirl's noticed its vivid red color and whispered comments to their neighbors. Meanwhile, Addison looked back anxiously her identity concealed by the rubber Hillary Clinton mask swept her long brown hair out of her red congested face and glanced back over her shoulder seeing for herself the poor state of her bottom.

"Oww, I Will Never Do Those Naughty Things Again"

Addison tearfully begged, her flaming bottom helping form her words  
The same words that may have just as well come from a misbehaving schoolgirl.

The lady doctor who served as treasurer sat her attractive, round shapely butt cheeks clad now in a tight pair of black slacks with a bikini size visible panty line. Addison continued to softly cry knowing sitting was a chore and her swollen butt was especially sore while she sat uncomfortably on it during the orphanage board meeting. Now it was her task and responsibility to tell an angry board of directors how she lost the money entrusted to her by investing it with Mark in a risky investment with a high Return on Investment or (ROI).

As Addison gingerly sat on her sore throbbing red bottom she looked at Derek and the lady doc knew the waves of pain would not be the only thing crashing tonight.

The throes of her midnight tryst would rival the throbbing in her bottom in the comforting arms of her beau. **And there is more, just ask by leaving your review.**

**It is up to you!**


End file.
